Troubling Times Indeed
by Knight Thunder
Summary: Lucy has kitten problems, Susan is stressing, Peter can't find his cologne, and Edmund is being stalked by a pervert. The Pevensies aren't having an entirely happy day. Full summary inside. Golden Age fic.


**A/N**: _A bunch of thoughts penetrated the circle of my procrastination, and I decided to write this down. Not what I can call a 'serious' fic, but it's not as pointless and plotless like the fics I am able to write properly. (When I try to write 'serious' fic, I end up writing a work that barely exceeds the work and imagination of a 9-year-old)_

_Slightly inspired by the Narnia fic "Miscreants and Murderers" and the Lord of the Rings fic "Paint, Paperwork, and Coffee"._

**Summary: **"Lucy has a kitten refusing to remove its paws from her dress, Susan is stressing over what to ask the cook to make for dinner, Peter stinks and can't find his cologne, and Edmund is being stalked by a somewhat perverted girl from Archenland, whom he is beginning to be scared of. Overall the Pevensies aren't having an entirely joyful day."

**CHAPTER 1**

Peter sighed as he walked across the great hall in Cair Paravel. He had just gotten back from the garden chasing lengthily after a child squirrel who stole his ring. After he ran right into his home, the squirrel got scolded by his mother as she gave back the ring to Peter. And now here was the High King, sweating, and probably stinking a lot too (yet being a King, considered himself too decent too decent to lift his arm and smell himself, but then erased the though since he didn't want to be too vain either), the time being about 15 minutes before his arranged meeting with King Lune from Archenland.

As Peter hurried he stopped abruptly as he noticed Susan sitting in her throne, angrily talking to herself, yet barely any sound came from her mouth which was moving so furiously and openly it could have emitted a great loud battle-cry.

"Susan?" asked Peter, frowning, wondering whether his sister had lost her marbles when she continued as before. He slowly walked up to her and said a little louder, "_Susan_?"

Seemingly snapping out of it, she quietly uttered, "Choices!" in a high voice, staring ahead with a shocked expression as if she had just been stabbed, and then she closed her eyes and shook her head and looked up at Peter smiling kindly. "Yes?"

Peter wasn't sure what he should say and in what tone. "Susan," he bewilderedly answered, "are you fine?"

Waving slightly frantically with her hands, she spoke again in a voice higher than her usual and a little ridiculouly, "Yes! Of course!" with a bit of a crazed laugh.

"Uh-huh..." nodded Peter.

Shaking his own head, he turned to leave for his room when Oreius called over to him from the far side of the hall. "High King Peter, King Lune has arrived and wondered when your meeting shall start."

Peter was quite annoyed now. "Oreius, look! _Right now_ I have a great personal crisis that is in need of fixing and for that I need to be in my room, _alone_, as soon as possible, and I am concerned for my sister's mental health also, so I cannot say I am having a great day altogether!" He was slightly out of breath after this point. "Tell King Lune that I shall join him shortly, get someone to give him biscuits, and leave me _alone for while_ until I fix my smell problems!" And with that, the High King stomped out of the hall, looking very pissed indeed.

Susan was now not mouthing angrily, but staring at the marble flooring, frowning deep in thought.

..._and then again Edmund hates cauliflower! Plus King Lune will probably want to have dinner after the meeting with Peter, he would be feeling hungry after all the talk... oh, but I don't know what food _he_ likes! And Lucy's wanted blueberry cake for 3 days but I do find it a rather _ghastly_ berry! Cook says he'd had wished to make lentil for a while now, and Edmund especially likes that... oh, but Peter doesn't! Wait... maybe I should just pick something _I_ like and tell the others I ran out of ideas... maybe that shall do... but it is quite unfair afterall... Peter and I like sprouts... Edmund hates it... _why_ is he so picky with vegetables? Probably if I just order pasta with spinach and tomato, and cream cake for dessert, everyone will be happy... no one ever complains about those! Yes... it is the best option yet... but I _do_ wonder if King Lune likes spinach! A lot of people don't! I do not understand why, it does not have taste much unless you but herbs or salt with it! What people are like these days! Oh, it should have been Edmund getting this job for decisions! Afterall _he_ can decide things _Just_ly! Well-_

Susan was brought back into real life when she heard a frenzied shriek. "Susan!"

Susan sighed. _Why can't no one give me a moment of peace and thinking?_

Lucy was running up to her, a kitten dangling off her dress. "Susan you're the Gentle Queen, tell him to get off in gentle manners or I shall go Valiantly mad on him!"

"Lucy," sighed Susan, "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of _course_ I have, so you think I would be so dumb?" Lucy looked somewhat offended. "'Have you tried talking-?'" she mimicked, "it is quite obvious I have, _he won't get off_!"

Susan got up from the throne and examined the kitten. "What's your name, dear one?"

The kitten unhinged his teeth from Lucy's dress but still kept his little paws firmly in it. He looked to Lucy and then to Susan. He stared a while before he said, "Clauwde."

Susan smiled sweetly. "Well, dear Clauwde, why won't you get off Queen Lucy's dress, she doesn't like you hanging off there, and it might tear you know!"

The kitten looked down. "Well, I didn't know what to do... my older brother won't play with me, and this is so much fun! It's like a great adventure, flinging all around!" The kitten's mood had brightened as he thought of dangling on the silver fabric.

Susan sighed._ Sounds_ _like something Edmund would have done when he was smaller._ "Well, small one, what is your mother's name?"

The kitten was still quite young and didn't understand why she wanted to know, so he told her.

"Right, Lucy! Sit for a moment, yes, sit! I shall sort this out soon enough!" Just then, Tumnus entered the hall. "Ah, Mr Tumnus!" Susan called and hurried up to him. "Could you do me a favour? Please fetch me Wrightsilk the Cat! Thank you!"

-_MEANWHILE-_

"-and then there was this HUGE fish hanging off in front of me, I nearly fainted and then, um, then, then-"

"I do _not_ want to know!" yelled Edmund.

The girl at whom Edmund's shout had been aimed at seemed taken aback for a few moments, as were the guards in the hallway. The girl then smiled, "Oh, you're such a player!" She squealed; it was unbearable.

Edmund literally face-palmed. Then he noticed Peter walking past near him, and he felt somewhat relieved. "PETER!" he yelled. He pushed out his hand to keep his stalker further away from him, and rushed up to Peter. He pushed out his hand further. "Help!" he whispered.

Peter sighed. This is going to be a long day.

**R&R? :D**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
